100 Theme Challenge: FangxMax
by CrimsonRoses310
Summary: 100 drabbles/ficlets for FangxMax. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

I woke up with a horrible headache and in a cage. But what else was new? I peeked underneath so I could see the cage beneath me. Damn. Angel wasn't in her cage. So it meant that _They_ were experimenting on her. A range of curses went off in my mind. I looked to my left and saw that Iggy was missing too. Underneath the empty cage was Nudge, asleep and fists clenched. She twitched in her sleep every few seconds. On the bottom, Gazzy was asleep too, breathing irregular. Ack. Headache attack again. I rubbed my forehead, hoping it would dull the pain. Like it actually did.

After awhile, the pain dulled slightly. I glanced to my right to find Fang there. He was sitting in the corner of his cage, knees drawn up, arms crossed on top of his knees and head buried inside. I saw some blood dripping from his arm, forming a small pool at the floor of his cage. My eyes widened a little in surprise. But then again, it was _Them _that did it. Not a low for them. _They_ were sometimes _lower_. _Wayyy lower_.

"Hey, Fang," I whispered. He raised his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. But are _you_ okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" A new blast of a headache appeared. I winced slightly, trying to hide my pain.

"Withering on the floor of your cage," he stated plainly.

"Oh, yeah. Just a headache. It's a little better now," I lied through my teeth.

"Don't hide your pain, Max. Admit it. It's bothering you," he stated again.

I remained a little silent. "Okay, yeah, it's bothering me. Happy!?"

A smile flickered across his face and he curled up in the corner of his cage. Fang closed his eyes and became silent.

I sighed and leaned against my cage. There wasn't much of anything else to do but sleep. It might help my headache. A small bit of pain went into my brain. I slowly got myself to sleep. And the last thing I remember myself seeing was Fang, sleeping quietly in the corner of his cage.

**Author's Note:** This is when they were in the School, just to clarify. They/Them were the white coats. Yeah, so it was a little "feeling-show-y" for Fang, but not too much, right? But anyway, a kickoff for the FangxMax 100 Theme Challenge!


	2. Love

**2. Love**

For those of you who have never been to the beach at sunset, it's just plain neat. The way the sun hits the water, the lighting of the water, and the colors of the sky. Remind me some time to wrote a poem about this stuff and publish it in a book. If people still want to read a book by an Avian-American. Anyway, it's like…utopia. Even more utopia-like now that I was on the beach with Fang on our second _real_ date. Aiiieeeee!!!!!!!!!

I popped the last bit of the ice cream cone in my mouth just as Fang finished his. We sat on the beach together in silence. It went like that for a while, so long, that I couldn't take it anymore that I just _had _to say something.

"How do you think the kids are?" I asked, dying to break the silence.

"I'm sure they're fine. Besides, we left Iggy with them."

"Let's not be reminded on how well the last time it went when we left the blind kid with them."

Fang turned to face me. "How about you _stop_ thinking about the _kids_ and _start_ thinking about _us_?"

I looked away. "But-." I was cut off when a hand cupped underneath my chin. Fang lifted my chin so that my eyes met his dark black ones.

"I told you. Stop worrying about them, and start thinking about us." And that's when he kissed me. It was a light, not-so-very fierce one. I kissed him back. It felt like heaven. It reminded me of this song that I once heard called "I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me)". Then, I thought it was stupid. But now… it was heaven. The tune appeared in my head.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You've been sent to me from Wonderland._

It _did_ feel like Wonderland. It _did_ feel like heaven. The world seemed to spin around, and around, going faster and faster. After what seemed like forever, we let go. Fang's black eyes glinted in the fading sunlight and a smile was left on his face. A smile was left on mine too. I leaned against him as the sun slipped into the water and the moon appeared, leaving a silver path on the water. To Wonderland, perhaps?

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes _

_And that I can't resist_

_Every time that we kiss._

**Author's Note:** This was when they were older, taking place around Max and before Fang. "I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me)" is by A Touch of Class (ATC). You should listen to the song when you read this. But, you already finished it this, so I guess you should just read it again! This is officially one of my favorites! Waiiii~!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Light

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I thank AmberRocks56, for favoriting this fic and Leah Hunter for reviewing. ^^ Also, I might end up doing 50 themes instead of 100. I want to be able to put a "complete" on this fanfic, and I'm not sure if I can do 100 themes. But if I change it to 50, I definitely won't lower the themes down any lower. I haven't decided yet, but I just wanted to give my readers a little heads up in advance. ;) Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride. The series belongs to James Patterson. I only own the books, and that probably as close as I'll ever be able to owning Maximum Ride.

* * *

**3. Light**

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew in the bright, wide open sky. The world was at my fingertips. But I didn't come to fly by myself to think and gloat about the glories of flying. I came to think about Fang. I made the excuse to the rest of the Flock that I wanted to fly for a bit. On my own.

I bit my lip. We had kissed together, a few times anyway. And ending up with me flying away in surprise. _Note to Self: Stop flying away at random moments. _

I did like him. But sometimes I doubted it myself. Like the time when we split up. That moment tore me apart. I vowed never to split again unless if the situation was _that_ serious. Anyway, if I really liked him, why did I fly away when he kissed me?

But if I didn't like him, then would I hate the time when he kissed Ms. Red Haired Wonder? If I didn't care about him, why would I care that they kissed? And Dr. Amazing? My face turned hot. That woman always made me mad. When they flirted, my stomach sunk. (Why do they say your stomach sinks? Stomachs don't sink. Ships do. And I'm pretty sure that our stomachs aren't ships. When they spent time together, I couldn't feel the slightest bit sad, disappointed. Sometimes it reminded me of this song that I used to listen to. "Love is War"? I wasn't sure.

I beat my wings faster, afraid that I would forget to flap in my thoughts. My hair twirled around my face. That was a little annoying. _Note to Self: Cut hair the next time you get the chance._

I landed lightly in a tree that was close to a lake and in front of a mountain. I let my feet dangle over the branch and leaning against the trunk as I watched the sun reflect against the water. I sighed. I loved Fang. But would I ever be able to truly admit it to myself? Be able to take some self control about my emotions and stop running away from them?

I thought back to the time I had the chip taken out. I admitted all this mushy, gooey, stuff to Fang. Then, I had denied it, but now…maybe those things that I said were true. What bothered me was that even after I said all that, he never admitted those same feelings to me. _Did he feel the same way about me?_ I dropped my head down.

_No, he must love me. It's just going to take some time for him to admit those feelings_, I convinced myself. _Yeah, that's it._

_I wonder how long I've been away…I better get back. _I stood up on the branch and let the warm sun shine on my face. I launched myself into the sky, making my way back, to where the rest of the Flock was waiting.

* * *

**End Note:** This is set in between The Final Warning and Max. This is just Max's feelings put down… if you haven't noticed already. The song mentioned in here is called "Love is War" by Hatusne Miku (Vocaloid). NOT the Kaumi Gakupo version. The Hatsune Miku version is about a girl who has a crush on a boy, but the boy doesn't know it and is with another girl. Kind of like Max. The Kamui Gakupo version is about a boy and a girl who are actually together and the boy is saying how he'll protect the girl he loves no matter what. (I might actually use that song in a later theme. ^^) Anyway, they're both good songs, and you should look them up. Hmm...for some of my fics, I have some kind song that connects with it. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. If I ever do use it, I'll mention it in the author's note.

Anyway...if you would be so kind to click that little button down there and review? Reviews make a fangirl happy and it gives me more motivation to update! Or you can favorite it. Either way works. If you do either of those options, virtual cream puffs will be given! ^^


	4. Dark

**Author's Note:** Hello, my readers! Yeah, I back with an update to this fic. ^^ I'll try to update at least in the beginning of every month (in this case, the end). No guarantees, but just to give you guys a general idea of when I'll be updating. This is set between The Final Warning and Max. I also give my biggest thanks to juliaodom, for reviewing and favoriting this fic. Thank you so much! And enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer:** What! I own Maximum Ride? You're not kidding me, right? Yeah...sure...like I ever owned it. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, and NOT me. If it did, the sixth book would've been _way_ different. And Dylan wouldn't exist. But he does...so...I don't own.

**

* * *

**

**4. Dark**

It was dark outside. Only the light of the moon shone through the night sky. A cool breeze was in the air as Fang flew in the sky. His hair was getting longer, for he hadn't cut it in a while. Nor was there any reason to. He could feel it being at the mercy of the wind as his bangs coved his eyes for a few seconds before the wind pushed them away again.

He sneaked out of the house a while ago. Fang hoped that no one would check on him and discover him gone. He wanted fresh air and time alone. He wanted to collect his thoughts about…Max.

She was pretty, tough, and not a girly-girl. She had kept the Flock together, something he wouldn't have been able to handle. He got that first-hand and found out how difficult her job was. Max was…irreplaceable. _To the rest of the Flock and to…m_e? His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought.

_ Do I love her?_ he thought. _Yes…and maybe no._ They had kissed once. Well, fine. Fang kissed Max. It ended with Max flying away.

Fang thought about that girl he had kissed when he was living with Anne. What was her name again? Lizzy? No… Liz? No…that wasn't it. Lissa. Yeah. That was right. He frowned. _Why did I kiss that girl anyway?_ _Because she kissed me first and it would've been rude to push her away? No…that has never really mattered to me…_ He shook the lingering question out of his mind.

What about Dr. Brigid? They had never done anything serious. They never kissed, zip, zero, nada. _Then why do I spend so much time with her?_ That was a question that even he couldn't answer.

Fang's head started spinning with questions. He needed to land. He saw a tree next to a lake enclosed by a mountain. Perfect. He landed lightly on the tree and sat on the branch, leaning back. Fang glanced at the water. The moon was making the water, which should've been black, silver. The lake was still and flat. It was so…perfect. So serene. It helped clear his mind a little. And that's when he decided to drop the million-dollar question onto himself. _How do I feel about Max? _he asked himself. …_I…love her. _As he thought those thoughts, he realized that he was realizing it himself.

Fang sighed. He wasn't the "mushy, gooey, show-all-your feelings" type. He was the "keep all your emotions in and don't let anyone know your true feelings" kind of guy. Fang raised his head and a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, smiling at himself in amusement. _I'm such an idiot, _he thought to himself.

He stood up, snapped his wings open, and took off into the night. He blended easily into the sky, and set for the house.

* * *

**End Note: **This is just basically Fang's feelings put down. I wanted Light and Dark to be set on the same day, just one during the day and one at night. The tree which Max and Fang sat in was the same one (if you haven't already noticed ;) ). I don't have any songs that go with this. .

Anyone who is kind enough to review or favorite (reviewing is better though ;) ) will receive virtual ice cream, with the flavor and toppings of their choice! ^^


	5. Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:** Eh...it's been a long time since I've last updated, right? ." *hides behind Fang* ...I've just been out of things lately. So um...here's an update... It's set in Fang, on the night when Angel predicts Fang's death. First part is from Fang's point of view and the second is from Max's. Oh! And while writing this, I was listening to "Last Night, Good Night" by VOCALOID. It's not 100% related, but…you know…This ficlet/drabble kind of reminded me of the song…so…yeah. Read and enjoy! (...Please don't kill me...)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not trying to make any money by writing bad fanfiction. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. NOT an amateur writer.

* * *

**5. Seeking Solace**

I sighed in the darkness of night as my cheek was pressed against the hard ground. We were all sleeping on sleeping bags or on blankets, neither of them giving much comfort. I would've preferred to sleep in a tree.

I could tell that the rest of the Flock was asleep, besides Max and me. She was constantly tossing and turning on her blanket, a sign of her restlessness. Max was probably pondering on Angel's prediction of my death.

_"Besides, if she's right…well, I'm glad. It _has_ to be me first. Not you."_

_ "Fang, _don't_-." Max had started._

_ "Go to sleep."_

I didn't want to make her worry. Max had so many other things to be concerned about; she didn't need another problem on her hands. I hoped that maybe…I wanted her to be at peace. I didn't want Max to brood over my death. I wanted her to live…happy. I wanted to make her happy.

I just hoped that she could understand that.

~xXxXx~

I tossed for what felt to be…the hundredth time (not that I was keeping count or anything). I just couldn't get to sleep. I tried and tried to get some sleep, but it just wouldn't come.

_"Besides, if she's right…well, I'm glad. It _has_ to be me first. Not you."_

_ "Fang, _don't_-." I had started. Fang cut me off. _

_ "Go to sleep."_

How could he take it so lightly? Did he care about the Flock…did he care about…me? All the times we shared together, did he just want…to throw it away?

_No, Max. I'm sure he cares, _I tried reassuring myself. But I wasn't convinced. _Maybe…he just doesn't want me to worry about it. Yeah…that's probably it…_ my thoughts trailed off. I just couldn't bring myself to believe my theory.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**End Note:** Like it? Hate it? Reviews are love~! And I'll probably update faster too...Free ice cream to all who review. ^^


	6. Break Away

**Author's Note:** YAYZ~! An update! I've been meaning to get this out for awhile... School's started, and my teachers are practically throwing homework at us. So please check my profile and LiveJournal for updates about that. Also, I started a story which will be on FictionPress and LiveJournal (whenever I upload it there anyway. XD) So if you have some time, I would be grateful if you could read it and tell me what you think about it. The links to my FictionPress and LiveJournal account are on my profile. So, without further delay, please read, review, and enjoy! ^w^

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm not going to even pretend that I own Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, NOT a crazed fangirl.

**

* * *

**

**6. Break Away**

I glanced around the aisle. Total was asleep on Angel's lap, and Ari was snoring softly with the headphones still over his ears. Nudge was sleeping with a fashion magazine still open in her hands across the aisle. I frowned, pulling out the ear-buds. For at least the last hour or so, I had been listening to the radio on the plane. I was bored, there was nothing to do, and the music didn't really bother me. Until a certain song had come up.

_You left my side tonight_

_And I, I just don't feel right_

"_Choose now. _Me or him._"_

"_You're making your worst mistake. And it's going to cost you. You'll see."_

"_I've decided to go my own way."_

"_Fine."_

I sighed as I buried myself deeper into my first-class seat, reminiscing the last few words which I had exchanged with Fang. _Am I already starting to regret this? _I thought, running my hands through my hair.

_But I, I can't let you out of sight_

_Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all_

I grimaced, looking out the window. _Please don't make me regret this_, I prayed again. _Not more than I already do._

_

* * *

_**End Note: **Like it? Hate it? Reviews are love everyone~!


	7. Video Game

**Author's Note: **I updated, yeah. See, I'm not dead…XD Bleh...I decided to add some humor to lighten up this angsty-ish little pairing. And before I forget, thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorite, and put on story alert! I love youuuuu~~~ (In the author to reader kind of way, XD) As usual, read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **…How many times do I need to say this? animefreak310 no own Maximum Ride. As much as she wishes she did. She even begged James Patterson a few times. It's not working. So Maximum Ride belongs solely to James Patterson; NOT a fan who writes random crack. ._.

* * *

**7. Video Game**

Max flopped down onto the couch, sighing into the leather seat. "Ugh…I'm so bored…" she groaned.

"Max," a voice said from above her.

She lifted her head up to face a pair of dark black eyes. "What…?" Max asked.

Fang held up a video game box. "You're bored, right? Then want to play this game?" he asked monotonously.

Max took the game box and read the back. A small smirk appeared on her face. "You sure? 'Cause I'm going to kick your butt at this."

Fang raised his eyebrow slightly. "Really?"

"I bet I will."

~A Few Hours Later~

"H-how the heck did THAT happen?" Max shrieked after throwing the game controller on the ground.

"…I thought you said that you would win," Fang replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, you owe me."

Max turned to face Fang with a look of pure confusion. "Huh?"

"You bet that you would win. You lost."

"Well I didn't MEAN it! Gah, this sucks…" she looked away.

"…Does it really?" a voice said softly in her ear. Max jumped slightly, then quickly recovering. She lifted her head, only to find Fang's face only inches away from her's…

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND YOU NEVER _TOLD_ ME!" Gazzy suddenly shouted.

* * *

**End Note: **…I couldn't really think of a better way to end it, okay? So don't ask any questions. If you don't like it, I _promise_ that I'll make the next drabble better. …Review? ^w^


	8. Computer

**Author's Note:** Wow. I think this is the soonest that I've ever updated two themes at a time! :D Yes, animefreak310-chan is VERY pleased with herself. Eh...well, it's better than the last one, but pretty short compared to the rest. But I really like this one, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do. And before I forget, a HUGE thank you to those who favorited and story alerted this. (It probably helped with the fast updating, w) Also, this takes place at the END OF FANG. So yes, there are spoilers. Well, you've been warned... As usual, read, review, and enjoy the update~!

**Disclaimer:** ...animefreak310-chan doesn't own Maximum Ride. She wishes she did, and that Fang didn't turn out the way it did. If she had owned it, then ending would be different. But she doesn't own it so...Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson.

* * *

**8. Computer**

Fang sighed as he finally dropped his pen. It had taken him a good half hour to copy the entire letter. It was a lot harder than he had expected it to be. At some points while writing, he could feel the tears threatening to spill out from the corners of his eyes. He stopped them before they could drop onto the paper, though.

He picked up the letter and carefully folded it. Fang slipped it into the envelope and scribbled on Max's name. Placing the letter on his dresser, he turned to look at the laptop. It was open to his draft of the letter. Sighing, he closed the document and shut off the computer.

He didn't really understand why he didn't delete his folder off the laptop. Fang knew that he should have, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Maybe he hoped that she would be able to see the original note, and all the other things he left in that folder. Every time the cursor hovered over the folder to be deleted, he could never quite do so.

Fang stepped outside the Flock's safe house. With a last look, he turned away and flew off into the night. And if you looked close enough, you would've seen a single, glistening tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

**End Note: **Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions for further improvements? All reviews are greatly appreciated...^^


	9. Famous and Emotion

**Author's Note:** Hello, my readers! Yes, it's me, animefreak310 with an update. Make that a double one. These are both terribly short drabbles, shorter than they normally are. So I did a double theme for this chapter, just so it's worth updating for. Woot! I'm (finally) in the double digits. :D Anyway, 'Famous' seems kinda cliche, but I'm pretty proud of 'Emotion'. =X I hope you like them all the same though! And a thank you to all who favorited and put on Story Alert... Okay, I'd bet you'd rather read the themes than read my ranting...so please enjoy~! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I have a dream that someday, I won't have to write disclaimers in fear of the possibility that I will be sued. I wouldn't _need_ to write disclaimers if I owned Maximum Ride. But I don't. It belongs to James Patterson...just like it always has.

* * *

**9. Famous**

The Flock was famous. No one was about to deny that. The more famous they got, more people knew about them, and more people read Fang's blog.

Some admired them. Some might've even worshipped them. Some even loved them.

Some even declared their undying love to certain boys in the group. Namely, a black-haired teen.

But no matter how 'loved' Fang became, there was only one girl who held a special place in his heart.

Max.

**10. Emotion**

Then, Max saw over-excessive displays of emotion as weak. Unnecessary. It wasn't needed in her life; she didn't have much time to think about it either, being leader of the Flock and all. However, as time wore on, she was subconsciously developing those emotions.

Then, Fang was expressionless. Almost emotionless. He was not as open as the rest of the Flock: quiet, silent, not speaking unless he felt it was needed. His face was blank, not showing what he felt on the inside. As time went on, those barriers faded away, longer than before.

However which way the two thought about emotions and how they displayed them was different. Only one emotion was definite, as clear as day and night.

Love.

* * *

**End Note:** I like reviews...hint, hint.


End file.
